List of Season 7 Episodes (Normal)
This is the list of episodes from the whole of Season 7. Episodes 1. The Frenemy Rob wants to befriend Gumball so he goes and gets help from Darwin. 2. The Divorce After coming home to a trashed up house, the last thing Nicole wants is a divorce and a new life. 3. The Slacker When Richard and Rocky personality's match, they become great friends but do they get too carried away? 4. The Funniest The kids of Elmore Junior High have a prank war to see who's the funniest. 5. The Original One morning, Gumball wakes up and finds himself in the early concept of the show. 6. The Giantess After the kids call their mom a "Big Monster" Nicole magically becomes a giant and proves the kids wrong. 7. The Yearbook After years of trying to get a good yearbook photo taken, Gumball finally gets a perfect yearbook photo taken and the result is flawless. 8. The Relatives The Wattersons have been invited to their first family reunion and are introduced to relatives they've never met before. 9. The Powers The Wattersons wake up one morning with superpowers and fly through the city. 10. The Employee We see how Larry got all of his jobs and how he gets them done in 24 hours. 11. The Nerd Anais and Bobert have battle to see who is the most smartest. 12. The Showdown Gumball tries to become strong so he asks the bullies. 13. The Flake All the Wattersons want this Christmas is for it to snow. Will it happen? 14. The Speechless Darwin has come down with laryngitis and the only way for Gumball to talk to him is to not talk at all. As soon as the city of Elmore becomes quiet, the world suddenly turns into a silent black and white 1920's cartoon that will remain silent and colorless until there is a cure for Darwin's laryngitis. 15. The Wedding Richard and Nicole tell the kids a story about their wedding. 16. The Couples Gumball, Penny, Darwin, Carrie, Principal Brown and Miss Simian are all against each other in a couple clash. Who is the better couple and who will win? 17. The Concert Mr. Small, Principal Brown and Miss Simian want to keep the students entertained, so they start a Rock-a-Thon at Elmore Junior High. 18. The Taco When the Waterson family stop by the taco hut, they are suddenly helping the owner of this place and trying not to the place shut down. 19. The Chins Sussie introduces Gumball and Darwin to her wacky cousins. 20. The Camp This story happens in the summer between 6th and 7th grade when the Watterson kids, Fitzgerald kids and Wilson kids go to Camp Creekwood where they learn to get along with their siblings. 21. The Rampage There's a war going on in Elmore and Nicole recruits Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Penny, Carrie and Rachel to be on her team and fight for Elmore. 22. The Beach Gumball and Penny go on a date to the beach but the Watterson family follow them. 23. The Devolution The whole of Elmore go back to their younger selves except from Anias now she has to cure the whole of Elmore before they stay stuck as children. 24. The Basics When Gumball curses video games, Ocho zaps him and Gumball, Darwin and Anias have to face the virtual world once again. 25. The Sergeant A substitute teacher comes to Miss Simian's classroom. 26. The Face Gumball doesn't want to look at his mom again after the horrible nightmare he had. 27. Thanksgiving The Wattersons celebrate Thanksgiving in a new special way. 28. The Food Richard turns crazy and tries to eat all the food in Elmore including the people. 29. The Taker When somebody wants Banana Barbara's painting Banana Joe finds something strange about them. 30. The Home We see how Elmore was founded. 31. The Reveal Van Shopkeeper works with Frankie but how long will they get a way with it. 32. The Fashion When somebody looks better than Leslie, he tries his best to beat them. 33. The Tastes When the family likes a restaurant's food that's not run by Larry, they force them to stay and have more food. 34. The Ban When Principal Brown expels Jamie, they kids of Elmore High have to do the thing they will end up regretting. 35. The Horse When Richard wants to visit Wunderklopp, it tries to get revenge on the Watersons for betraying them. 36. The Life `The Watersons have to move houses and start a new life. 37. The Reality The Watersons come real life characters but do they really like them? 38. The Change Elmore starts having a lot of changes can the citizens deal with them? 39. The Bakery Richard and Gumball see who can make the best cake. 40. The Music The Watersons form a family band but they can't get anything right. 41. The Competition The Watersons compete against each other in different challenges. 42. The Family The Watersons are still the worst family so they start change their acts. 43. The Student Rob returns to Elmore Junior High but he's worried about how others would think of him. 44. The Donkey Anias is transported into Daisy's world. 45. The Fandom The Wattersons meet all of their fans 46. The Recap Gumball hates his life. Suddenly, he realises how lucky he is in a flashback. 47. The Satisfaction Darwin, Anias and Alan try to make the world a better place but can't make the people happy. 48. The Adulthood Gumball and Darwin see their future 49. The Fears Darwin and Carrie's first date at Daisyland doesn't go well because Darwin has a fear of the haunted house and Carrie has a fear of the happy wonderland. Soon they discover they don't have much in common because of their fears. Will they break up? 50. The Horror Carrie breaks up with Darwin so Darwin tries to make it up for her. Category:The Amazing World of Gumball